


What we do secretly we do together

by Kleine



Category: Tumbling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ООС, вольное обращение с рядом фактов канона, инсинуации на тему вечности, интим-прическа в форме справедливости, полный игнор японского быта и ненормативная лексика тоже любезно согласились поучаствовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we do secretly we do together

Страшная новость разносится в считанные часы, уже по-осеннему сонный внутренний дворик школы наполняется встревоженными родителями, учителями, кое-где шныряют бойкие одноклассники. Хочется вывернуться, выскользнуть из плотного круга перешептывающихся взрослых, но мать сжимает руку так крепко, что кончики пальцев начинает покалывать. Киямы не видно, что неудивительно. Ватару пытается представить, что можно чувствовать, когда у тебя на глазах убивают лучшего друга, но солнце светит слишком мягко, чтобы трагедия перестала казаться чьей-то нелепой шуткой, обрела грани, слилась с реальностью.

Хмурый Рёске носком кроссовка выводит в пыли у обочины непонятные символы. Ватару охватывает странная неловкость уцелевшего, словно они виноваты, что с ними все в порядке.

По дороге домой мать не произносит ни слова. Уже поднимаясь к себе, Ватару замечает, как мелко подрагивают ее напряженные плечи.

\- Мам? - зовет он хриплым от долгого молчания голосом.

\- Иди спать, Ватару, - резко отзывается та, не оборачиваясь.

\--

Похороны проходят тихо и быстро, словно ничего особенного не произошло. Солнце встает на востоке, неторопливо волочит за собой огненный хвост дня и бесшумно опускается в море. Последовавшие за этим недели путаются в воспоминаниях с тупой грудной болью и литрами пролитых слез. Кияма вспоминает застывшее странной маской совсем детское лицо матери Такаши, серебристые блики в ее волосах и крики чаек, круживших над кладбищем.

Ватару, несгибаемый и тощий как жердь, ежедневно наведывается к его дому - поздороваться с запертой дверью, не иначе. Кияма попросту не желает никого видеть, а потому игнорировать вопли ободрения, от которых содрогается вся улица, постепенно все легче и легче. Но одно дело – настырная забота Ватару, а совсем другое – тактичная изобретательность Рёске, который, не желая доставлять лишних хлопот, повадился забираться в его комнату через окно. Сперва Кияма едва не спускает его прямо со второго этажа без страховки и дублеров, однако совсем скоро убеждается, что любые попытки сопротивления бесплодны. Не говоря ни слова, Рёске торчит у него до глубокой ночи: шуршит страницами учебников – больше для виду, чем по делу, щелкает клавишами мобильного, отправляя сообщения, возится с проектом, выпускает кольца дыма в звенящие от стрекота цикад вечерние сумерки. Комната насквозь пропахла табаком, по утрам Кияма отчаянно скучает по этому запаху. В один из дождливых дней в конце сентября, застукав его с сигаретой в зубах, Рёске улыбается. Кияма опускает ресницы, будто наказывая себя, ни на секунду не облегчая своей участи.

Антидепрессанты делают странные вещи с его сознанием: он просыпается от утренней прохлады, небо совсем серое, солнце еще не взошло. Он прикрывает глаза всего на миг, а открывает, когда стук отодвигаемой москитной сетки вклинивается в сон, непроницаемый и матовый, как туман над заливом. Рёске возвышается над ним, неуверенно топчется на одном месте.

\- Ты чего? - встревоженно бормочет он, отбрасывая волосы со лба. - Опять проспал весь день? Чувак, да ты овощ! Подрывайся, пройдемся, - Рёске никогда не спрашивает, что и где у него болит, о чем он думает и как живет с той бесконечной скорбью, которую Кияма добровольно взвалил на свои плечи. Большей частью с ним легко и удобно, но никому и в голову не пришло бы сравнивать это с дружбой с Такаши.

Подчас что-то огромное, стихийное и неукротимое как потоп накрывает волнами, растекаясь внутри и вовне, и он тонет, стремительно, неотвратимо, не имея сил сопротивляться, сдаваясь в одночасье, погружается все глубже, захлебываясь. Он умер бы, если бы остался один.

\--

Первый день в школе похож на ад в земных реалиях: одноклассники опасливо косятся в его сторону, не решаясь приблизиться, словно личное проклятье способно перекинуться на кого-то еще. Ватару налетает на него на пороге, едва не сбив с ног. От зычного голоса, яркой шевелюры, длиннющих рук в глазах рябит так, что хочется сбежать в темный угол и перевести дух. Акабане что-то бурчит за спиной, но его заунывный монолог сливается с шумовым фоном. Рёске такой же, как всегда - осторожно улыбается, когда Кияма опрокидывает на себя стакан с соком, незаметно закатывает глаза, когда Ватару вновь разражается тирадой о недобитых придурках из Тамагава. Ближе к вечеру он как ни в чем не бывало маячит в проеме окна. Брови Киямы изумленно ползут вверх.

\- Ты мог бы войти через дверь, - замечает он.

\- Смотри-ка, оно еще разговаривает, - потрясенно шепчет Рёске, прыгает на пол, пожимает плечами. - Но тогда я был бы таким, как все.

"Ну и какого черта это значит?" - озадаченно размышляет Кияма, пока Рёске устраивается на кровати прямо в обуви.

\--

Помимо списка стандартных кошмаров, от которых невольно просыпаешься в холодном поту или паническом припадке, Кияма часто видит один и тот же сон: он открывает глаза в собственной комнате, по которой гуляют сквозняки. Они шевелят створки окна, раздувают занавеску, ерошат страницы забытой на столе раскрытой книги. Кияма никак не может вспомнить, на каком эпизоде остановился, и в этот момент нет ничего важнее. За окном пасмурно, тяжеленные свинцовые тучи плывут низко над морем. И хотя на календаре июль, ледяной ветер безнадежности пробирает до костей. Кияма пробуждается, дрожа от холода, и долго не может согреться.

 

На дворе середина лета, а он изнывает от жары и скуки; пробует читать, но строчки сливаются в неясную схему, пытается спать, но в доме слишком душно, хотя все окна нараспашку. Рёске появляется тогда, когда Кияма уже буквально готов лезть на стену.

\- И хули ты сидишь? - возмущается тот, последовательно запихивая в рюкзак набор случайных вещей, разбросанных по комнате. Кияма не находит сил даже огрызнуться. - Одевайся, - распоряжается Рёске. Очевидно, некоторые люди функционируют от энергии встроенных солнечных батарей. 

Еще через пятнадцать минут они плавятся на остановке, ожидая, пока из дрожащего марева над шоссе вырулит автобус. Вокруг ни души и ни единого деревца. Короткий отросток полуденной тени нехотя высовывается из-под столба со знаком.

\- Куда мы едем? - устало спрашивает Кияма. Внезапно собственная жаркая постель кажется едва ли не лучшим местом на свете.

Рёске с хрустом разминает шейные позвонки.

\- Откуда я знаю? - отмахивается он, когда Кияма с силой наступает ему на ногу.

Если, прижавшись щекой к стеклу, долго-долго смотреть на ускользающую серую полосу дороги, постепенно сглаживаются шероховатости асфальта и кажется, что стоишь на месте. В прохладном салоне довольно быстро начинает клонить в сон. Корпус автобуса слегка покачивает, дома и деревья сливаются в бесконечную пеструю ленту. Рёске тихо похрапывает, откинувшись на спинку кресла, левая рука расслабленно свисает с подлокотника в проход между их сиденьями. Под сухой шорох кондиционера отключается и Кияма. Впервые за много месяцев ему ничего не снится.

Он просыпается оттого, что кто-то настойчиво тянет его за нос. В салоне пусто, автобус не двигается и картинка за окном статична. Взлохмаченный Рёске весело подталкивает его к выходу, напевая что-то себе под нос. Не сказать, что Кияма недоволен, но особого восторга тоже не испытывает. Через полчаса они спускаются к морю, и пустынный пляж как две капли воды похож на тот, который приходится огибать каждый день по дороге в школу.

\- Мы тащились в такую даль, чтобы купаться? - ворчит Кияма и жмурится от соленых брызг.

\- Здесь море теплее, чувствуешь? - объясняет Рёске и вновь наклоняется зачерпнуть пригоршню, но не успевает - Кияма опрокидывает его, заставляя нырнуть. Когда они выбираются на берег, с обоих течет ручьем, вода хлюпает в кедах, сигареты отсырели. Рёске разбрасывает футболку прямо на песке и тянется за рюкзаком.

\- У меня есть шорты, - сообщает он, - одни.

\- Мне отвернуться? - насмешливо уточняет Кияма. Рёске хмыкает и стягивает джинсы вместе с бельем. Полотенца у него, разумеется, нет. Пространство светлой кожи начинается низко на бедрах, спускается почти до колен, и Кияма беззастенчиво пялится. Ему нравятся наглые, уверенные в себе люди, которых не смутить любопытными взглядами.

\- Зато есть ремень, - предлагает Рёске, оборачиваясь.

\- Это будет как нельзя кстати, - с серьезным видом кивает Кияма, и до самого вечера они почти не разговаривают. Обратно тоже едут в молчании. Уже стоя на пороге дома, Рёске растерянно озирается, близоруко щурится на полосу яркого света, выбивающегося из щели приоткрытой двери.

\- До завтра? - предлагает Кияма, нетерпеливо постукивая подошвой о деревянные столбики перил. Одежда измята просто до неприличия, носки все еще влажные, кожа сухая и жесткая от высохшей соли. Рёске обыскивает карманы на предмет зажигалки.

\- Держи, - пресекает его мучительный квест Кияма, протягивая свою - тяжелую, с отпечатком замысловатой вязи стилизованных иероглифов и плохо поддающейся крышкой, - у меня есть еще.

\- Круто. Спасибо. У тебя прямо монобровь, - обращает внимание Рёске, - но когда ты делаешь такое лицо, она ломается.

Кияма с удовольствием записался бы на факультатив, посвященный рассмотрению вариантов ответa на подобные откровения.

\--

Подростков ничего не стоит застать врасплох. Увлекшись, он не сразу замечает, что больше не один в комнате, а Рёске слишком деликатен или любопытен, чтобы прерывать его увлекательное времяпрепровождение. Поэтому Кияма едва не зарабатывает инфаркт во цвете лет, когда, потянувшись за салфетками, слышит его голос.

\- Я отойду по-быстрому? - зачем-то спрашивает Рёске, не сводя с него внимательных глаз. Кияма заторможенно кивает. На дисплее в заданном, жестковатом ритме продолжают бесшумно двигаться обнаженные фигуры. 

Он думает, что вот теперь-то Рёске больше не захочет его видеть, подобно Ватару и Акабане оставит его в покое, но когда тот возвращается, прикрывая дверь, ведущую в ванную, в его чертах и жестах нет ни тени смятения. В следующий раз они смотрят порно уже вдвоем, и Кияма даже не считает нужным удивиться, когда Рёске совершенно обыденным, домашним жестом тянется к пряжке ремня. В комнате полумрак, родители давно спят, Кияма прикрывает веки. Именно поэтому мягкое прикосновение становится для него полной неожиданностью.

\- Можно? - полувопросительно шепчет Рёске, уверенно отпихивая его руку, слегка сжимая пальцы, и это в тысячу раз круче, чем давиться воздухом в унылом одиночестве перед монитором.

\- Какого фига это было? - уточняет Кияма, немного отдышавшись. Рёске безразлично дергает плечом.

\- Мне же не жалко. Можешь отвернуться, если стесняешься.

"Как бы не так", - зло думает Кияма, вытирает о покрывало вспотевшую ладонь и рывком опрокидывает его на кровать, словно желая причинить боль за непрошеную услугу.

Это быстро входит в привычку. Рёске с присущей ему бесцеремонностью может запросто ляпнуть что-нибудь вроде: "Подрочи мне?", что куда больше походит на команду, чем на дружескую просьбу, и Кияму немного удивляет, с какой готовностью он кидается ее выполнять. Самый класс, когда от кайфа у Рёске закатываются глаза, а дыхание частое, с короткими нервными выдохами. Он стискивает зубы, с силой сжимает кулаки, а потом резко зажмуривается, привставая на лопатки - Кияма вечно не успевает уклониться, ссутулившись слишком низко, и брезгливо стирает с одежды, шеи и лица мутные брызги спермы. Рёске лениво улыбается, глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век, и засыпает мгновенно прямо с комком жвачки во рту. Кажется, такая природа отношений нисколько его не пугает - скорее наоборот, он все чаще остается на ночь, гораздо больше времени проводит с Киямой, забив на Азуму и остальных приятелей.

Солнце село несколько часов назад, но, несмотря на близость к морю, снаружи ни ветерка. Воздух стоит, плотный и горячий, липнет ватной тяжестью. Кияма раскатывает футон, когда Рёске, отфыркиваясь, возвращается из душа - светлые волосы потемнели от влаги, вода стекает по щекам.

\- Я потерял своего плюшевого мишку, - несколько мечтательно признается он, кончиками пальцев полируя металлические бока зажигалки. Грелся он там, что ли? - Ляжешь со мной?

Кияма давится от смеха.

\- Тебе солнце голову напекло? – а потом Рёске толкает его, заставляет опереться о подоконник, прижимается обернутыми полотенцем бедрами, долгим, плавным движением трется о его тело, и Кияма не вспоминает ни о включенной настольной лампе, ни о поднятых жалюзи, ни о том, как легко их заметить с улицы. Он просыпается от странного ощущения: утренняя свежесть просачивается в комнату, на открытых участках кожи собираются мурашки, в то время как стойкое атомное тепло разрастается внутри. Рёске спит, закинув на него руку и обе ноги, и хотя Кияма в жизни не признался бы в этом, роль вымышленного плюшевого мишки оказывается не так уж плоха.

\--

В конце концов он сам все портит. Первый курс старшей школы подходит к концу, когда смутное беспокойство все чаще закрадывается в сознание, заставляя просыпаться по ночам и долго лежать, бездумно разглядывая низкий потолок, исполосованный отсветом фар редких проезжающих мимо автомобилей. То, что происходит между ним и Рёске - неподдающееся описанию притяжение, возникающее, едва им стоит оказаться в зоне взаимодосягаемости и относительном уединении, на деле - сплошное притворство и потакание собственным прихотям. Мрачный и нелюдимый, Кияма вмиг преображается, стоит ему покинуть серое здание школы. Они обнаглели до того, что регулярные вылазки в уборную прямо во время уроков давно и прочно вошли в порядок вещей. Рёске запрокидывает голову, подставляет горло, беззащитно постанывает, цепляясь за его плечи, сдавленно матерится сквозь зубы, и Кияме хочется рукой, губами заставить его замолчать, но он никогда этого не делает, умышленно рискуя быть пойманным, заработать нешуточные проблемы. И пока подхлестываемый бурлящим в крови адреналином оргазм медленно оседает, пока восстанавливается дыхание, замедляется бешеное сердцебиение, а белесые потеки подсыхают на металлических стенках кабинки туалета, Кияма не знает, как совладать с гнетущим предчувствием, с недавних пор поселившемся в межреберном пространстве - словно не будет больше такой весны, словно еще немного - и все кончится.

Рёске отдаляется, и это неизбежно. Его синяки, глубокие царапины на взрослеющем лице, какие-то личные дела, в которых Кияме нет места, анонимные сообщения от девчонок даже глубокой ночью - все это подобно шестиугольнику в ровных рядах квадратиков тетриса. Вероятно, он тоже сказочно устал от вранья и совсем не детских игр, запутавшись в клубке их витиеватых фантазий, по-честному разделенных на двоих ощущений и мыслей. И никому ведь не расскажешь даже.

Они неторопливо бредут вдоль огромного павильона заброшенного депо - места, куда съезжаются умирать усталые электрички. Сквозь провалы окон видно, как солнце садится за стену, чайки привычно кричат, кружа в безоблачной вышине, и Кияма не может отделаться от мысли, что где-то он уже это видел.

\- ...Там будет хоть один? - возвращается он к давно иссякшему разговору, прикуривая сигарету от тлеющего бычка.

\- Не будет ни одного.

\- Они тоже ма... взрослые совсем? - без особого интереса расспрашивает Кияма. - Как мы?

Рёске молчит, покусывая подернувшуюся корочкой ранку на губе, и Кияме неловко разрушать хрупкую тишину раннего вечера. В слепящих лучах огромного апельсинового солнца почему-то хочется плакать.

Перед сном он запирает окно и долго лежит с открытыми глазами, укутавшись в одеяло и делая вид, что не слышит шороха снаружи. Наконец, смолкают все звуки. Дышать нечем. 

\--

Летом они почти не видятся - Рёске зависает с Ватару и Ниппори. Каждый раз, когда Кияма иногда встречает его в супермаркете или на пляже, все новые кровоподтеки расцветают на смуглых от загара предплечьях. Ссадины на скулах не успевают затягиваться.

Кияма не может взять в толк, с какой стати его безумно раздражает сложившаяся ситуация - они ведь просто дурачились. Рёске, проявив широту души, поддержал его в период, когда Кияма остался один на один со своим горем, чего еще следовало ожидать? Он отчаянно скучает, слоняясь по округе и не находя ни покоя, ни занятия по душе. 

А затем будто открывается второе дыхание. Заслышав стук двери о косяк, Кияма поднимает голову. В зеркале над раковиной отражается взлохмаченный Рёске, и он успевает заметить, что рукав его рубашки порван, школьные брюки в пыли, в уголках рта запеклась кровь, прежде чем оказывается распластан по кафельной стене и Рёске угрожающе нависает над ним, обеими руками упираясь в стену.

\- Ты чего? - почти испуганно спрашивает Кияма. Рёске рычит что-то неразборчивое и впивается в его губы с таким энтузиазмом, что в первый момент пол едва не уходит из-под ног. Поцелуй неуклюжий и напористый, они слишком торопятся, их зубы сталкиваются, Рёске шипит - скорее всего, от боли, а потом прикусывает его язык, но это происходит и оказывается несоизмеримо лучше того, о чем Кияма даже не смел мечтать. По-настоящему. Все на самом деле.

\- Давно хотелось, - поясняет Рёске, слегка задыхаясь, и проталкивает между колен Киямы свое. - Давай... - его прерывает звук шагов из коридора. Кияма разочарованно отстраняется, только сейчас обратив внимание, что крепко сжимает отросшие волосы на затылке Рёске, пытается привести себя в порядок. Ватару вламывается в помещение уборной на манер разъяренного бронетанка, который всю войну держали про запас, а приобщили к регулярным войскам за несколько часов до подписания мирного договора. Кияму он не замечает.

\- Я забыл спросить, из какой они школы! - разоряется он, подставляя голову под струю воды из крана. - А теперь не с кем разговаривать, полный двор бревен! Так, и отлить заодно, - продолжает он немного тише и скрывается в крайней кабинке, пинком захлопнув дверцу.

\- Только Ватару может включить комп, чтобы посчитать на калькуляторе, - вполголоса замечает Рёске и, не удержавшись, касается руки Киямы, которого будто током прошибает от элементарного тактильного контакта.

\--

День убывает с невероятной быстротой, и Кияма совсем теряет голову. Нетерпение, с которым он ждет вечера, сравнимо разве что с ожиданием праздника в раннем детстве. Сим-карту буквально разрывает от количества неудаленных входящих.

"Ватару в больнице, давай завтра", - приходит новое сообщение ближе к полуночи, и Кияма заползает под одеяло злой, как черт. Они не видятся больше недели, а потом случайно сталкиваются на крыше - Кияма не уверен, что это действительно случайность. Успев отправить с полдесятка sms далеко не нейтрального содержания, он чувствует себя наивной обиженной восьмиклассницей. Жаждущей кровавой мести обиженной восьмиклассницей.

Рёске никогда не просит прощения. Он всего лишь отбрасывает ставший ненужным окурок и надвигается тихоокеанским цунами.

\- Уйди нахер, - руки так дрожат, что никак не удается высечь искру из зажигалки. Рёске тяжело вздыхает.

\- Не еби мозги, - просит он почти ласково, - их и так не оста... - и сгибается пополам от решительного удара в живот. Немного погодя Кияма оказывается на полу, больно стукнувшись затылком, и цементная крошка впивается в кожу спины даже сквозь рубашку. Выражение лица Рёске напоминает то, которое Кияме частенько доводилось наблюдать в куда более приватной обстановке - абсолютная отдача во всем, за что бы тот ни брался, мгновенная яростная страсть.

\- Блядь, - жалобно хрипит Рёске, - не по ребрам же! - и Кияма только сейчас нащупывает плотную повязку под его одеждой, замечает свежий шов над бровью, притормаживает в нерешительности. - Ну что же ты, - сердито подначивает Рёске, - добивай, раз начал!

\--

\- Слушай, - сконфуженно мнется Кияма, - я не знал.

Минуло уже два дня после их злополучной драки, но Рёске, кажется, оскорбился всерьез. Он и Ватару выглядят так, словно по ним на полной скорости прошелся асфальтоукладочный каток, но не похоже, чтобы потребность в исповеди замаячила в обозримом будущем. Оставленные ночным ливнем лужи медленно подсыхают, размягчая асфальт, ветер безрадостно волочит вдоль тротуаров стайку пожухлых листьев - этот звук проникает сквозь двойные окна, царапает не хуже наждака.

\- Похуй, - подтверждает тот самые худшие опасения. А потом разворачивается и добавляет:

\- Проехали, - это нечестно, с какой стороны ни погляди.

Кияма поднимает глаза и в который раз пропускает миг, за который диспозиция меняется в корне - и вот он уже подпирает стену исцарапанными лопатками. Сладкая судорога сводит внутренности от осознания, что они совсем одни в разгар учебного дня на отлично просматривающейся плоскости крыши, а для спущенных до колен брюк, как и для раскрасневшихся от возбуждения щек или искусанных губ просто не может существовать разумного объяснения. Здесь ветрено и промозгло, но он не ощущает холода.

Рёске стекает на пол, ускользает сквозь пальцы, ехидно косится на него снизу вверх.

\- Что ты делаешь? - хрипло спрашивает Кияма, просто чтобы не думать.

\- Рот закрой, - советует Рёске и облизывает губы. Выглядит непристойнее, чем в самой отвязной порнухе. Кияма явственно слышит щелчок отключающегося сознания и молится лишь о том, чтобы никто не вздумал им помешать.

\--

Зима вымораживает все, кроме скрытого тлеющего чувства, обосновавшегося в обстоятельной упорядоченности его, по большому счету, ничем не примечательной жизни. Кияма все ждет, когда волнение метаморфирует в рутину, когда одному из них надоест, покажется скукой, станет в тягость, но этого не происходит.

В последнее время Рёске вяло переругивается с Акабане, вполсилы дерзит учителям и засыпает в постели Киямы, уткнувшись носом между его плечом и шеей. Теплолюбивый организм мало-помалу впадает в спячку, причудливые синяки желтеют и исчезают. Перед самым рождеством он подхватывает простуду и бессовестно валяется дома в компании телевизора. В отведенное для бодрствования время болтает с Ватару и рассылает поздравительные сообщения симпатичным сверстницам из школ всей округи. Кияма и рад бы сказать, что ему все равно, но лгать себе самому - банальная трусость. Он мужественно терпит три дня, находит номер Рёске в списке контактов, зажимает кнопку вызова и в ту же секунду с отчаянием осознает, что понятия не имеет, о чем они могут поговорить. Рёске перезванивает сразу, кашляет в трубку, сипло каркает:

\- Как оно?

\- Ничего, - мычит Кияма, ругая себя за косноязычие.

\- А я как раз думал... вспомнил... короче, как дела?

\- Это я должен был спросить, - с усмешкой напоминает он, понемногу расслабляясь.

\- У меня температура упала, - информирует Рёске сквозь шорох одеяла, - жрать хочу.

\- Так иди...

\- Так я уже.

На этом стратегический запас навыков общения можно считать исчерпанным до дна.

\- Соскучился? - насмешливо тянет собеседник и вновь заходится кашлем.

\- Вот еще, - фыркает Кияма.

\- Я тоже. Ты один? - деловито осведомляется Рёске. - Можно замутить как в "сексе по телефону". Только у меня горло болит, ты будешь говорить.

Кияма смотрит на мобильный так, будто тот вдруг ожил и предложил ему перепихнуться. Собственно говоря...

\- Давай, - настаивает Рёске, - что ты там сейчас делаешь?

Кияма - обыкновенный подросток с нормальными для переходного возраста желаниями, реакциями, гормональными выбросами. Утренний стояк и перманентное возбуждение - вполне привычные для него явления. Он всегда хочет, всегда готов и в ряде случаев это становится непредвиденной проблемой. Определенно, для Рёске это тоже не секрет.

\- Ну, я сижу...

\--

\- С лу-у-уком, - довольно тянет Рёске, забрасывая ноги на парту. - Будешь? - призывно пошелестев пачкой, он принимается набивать рот чипсами. Кияма отрицательно мотает головой и тянется за сумкой. В классе пусто и сравнительно чисто, только белая меловая пыль ровной дорожкой стелется под доской. - Эй, а поцеловать? - продолжает дурачиться Рёске, сгибается пополам от хохота и тут же, поперхнувшись, с хрипом втягивает воздух. Исполненный праведного негодования, Кияма хмурит брови и брезгливо поджимает губы.

\- Сходим куда-нибудь? - он старается вложить в эту фразу максимум безразличия, придав лицу скучающее выражение. Выходит не очень.

\- Зачем? - недоумевает Рёске, отряхивая одежду от жирных картофельных крошек. - А, понял. Типа, свидание? - глубокомысленно изрекает он.

Кияма готов провалиться сквозь землю.

\- Я говорил с Акабане. Он предлагал любопытную сделку.

\- А ты? - сквозь зубы цедит Рёске. Крылья носа нервно подрагивают. Игривого настроения как не бывало.

\- А я отказался, - бесстрастно парирует Кияма. - Опять разборки, достало.

Рёске недобро смотрит на него исподлобья, а потом ни с того, ни с сего вознаграждает старания мастерским хуком. Кияма едва успевает увернуться.

\- Эй, полегче, агрессор. Рёске... да что за фигня?!

Уже дома, вытирая засохшую под носом кровь, Кияма чувствует, как внутри все холодеет от ужаса. С каких пор Рёске стало настолько не все равно, что он охотней изобьет его сам, чем доверит эту миссию посторонним? Он старается не вспоминать о дне, когда отнюдь не эгоистичный страх погнал его к Ватару.

"Не то, чтобы для меня это имело значение", - выдал он тогда нарочито-безразличным тоном, листая книгу, но не видя отпечатанных крупным шрифтом слов. Браслет оттягивал кисть, словно отлитый из чугуна. Как легко потерять то, чего не ценишь.

\--

\- Ватару совсем двинулся, - бурчит Рёске, сбрасывая покрывало на пол, - а Ниппори и меня затащил в эту секту.

Кияма хмыкает, покусывая ноготь.

\- Еще скажи, тебе не нравится.

Рёске презрительно морщится.

\- Весь день как дурак ждал, а они свалили после тренировки - практиковаться. Ритмическая, блин, гимнастика.

\- Ка-какая? - давится от смеха Кияма.

Рёске возмущенно упирает руки в бока, сдувает с лица выбеленные пряди длинной челки.

\- Нет, ты охренел, я так вижу. Ну, в чем дело?

Весь этот день, их разговор, бестолковые перемещения по замкнутому пространству знакомой до мелочей комнаты внезапно набирают яркость, контуры предметов становятся четче, словно солнце применило эдакую невиданную прежде фишку, ощущение "здесь и сейчас" пронзает до высокого звона в ушах. Голова немного кружится, как в тот раз, когда он, не рассчитав силы, перестарался с пивом. Хочется совершить какую-нибудь глупость, о которой наверняка не единожды пожалеешь, но Кияма никак не определится, какую именно. По-видимому, Рёске тоже замечает, что что-то происходит, потому как понижает голос и не без опаски касается его запястья.

\- Чувак, ты в порядке? Рюичиро?

\- Ну-ка сядь, - неожиданно жестко приказывает Кияма, и Рёске, даже не попытавшись запротестовать, послушно плюхается на угол кровати.

\- Что с тобой? - с тревогой спрашивает он, подтягиваясь повыше на локтях.

В голове вертится дурацкая песенка мультяшного героя из рекламы. Кияма искренне верит, что слова, какими бы они ни были, навсегда останутся только словами. Он хочет запомнить этот день, пусть даже на первый взгляд в нем нет ничего особенного, спрессовать его в памяти рядом с воспоминаниями о Такаши, о детстве, о немногочисленных моментах, когда он был по-настоящему счастлив. 

\- Помолчи минутку, - просит он, собираясь с духом. Глаза Рёске просто огромные и круглые от страха или недоумения, рот слегка приоткрыт, кривоватые передние зубы блестят от слюны. Если не думать о матери, гремящей посудой на кухне, о хлипкой задвижке на двери и многочисленных личных табу, последний шаг делать чрезвычайно легко. Кияма и не думает.

\--

Снег давно сошел, хотя с наступлением сумерек все еще чертовски холодно. Левая рука почти околела от ветра с залива, правая все еще хранит мнимое тепло прикосновения. Кияма опускает голову, пинает неизвестно каким образом попавший на пирс камешек и вновь улыбается, как ненормальный. Тонко покалывает припухшие губы - не то, чтобы он ожидал легко отделаться. Не то, чтобы он вообще чего-либо ожидал или заранее размышлял об этом.

Хотя кого он пытается обмануть - размышлял, и не раз.

Рёске испуганно отбивался, а когда понял, что от него требуется, лег, вытянувшись в струнку, и затих. Куда только подевались похабные шуточки и многозначительные движения бровями. Впрочем, рядом с его собственными любые заведомо обречены на позорное поражение.

\- Открой глаза, - попросил Кияма, заливаясь краской в тускнеющем послеполуденном свете. Рёске послушно уставился на него и до самого конца, до гортанного всхлипа, не отводил от его лица неверящего взгляда, от которого теперь уже не было смысла пытаться укрыться. Как он метался, подаваясь бедрами вверх, стремясь достать членом до самого горла, кусал обмотанные не слишком чистым пластырем пальцы, дышал сорвано и зло; как липли к коже волосы, влажные от выступившей на лбу испарины; как судорожно дергался кадык, когда, не выдержав, Рёске запрокинул голову, вгрызаясь в ребро ладони - у Киямы полыхают уши от одного воспоминания. Сжав подмышкой сумку, он поглубже засовывает руки в карманы и неторопливо бредет домой сквозь свежий вечер под плеск мелких волн о сваи пристани, мимо моторных лодок, темнеющих громад катеров и прогулочных яхт. Ему хочется точно так же задрать кверху подбородок, от души расхохотаться прямо в темное звездное небо, ему крышу рвет от ошеломительного ощущения вседозволенности и ликования, и все вокруг: однообразные боксы домов рыбацкого поселка, разноцветные флаги, которые неохотно полощет бриз, паутина спутанных проводов, затихающий шум скоростной трассы - все живо и дышит тем же воздухом. Погруженный в свои мысли, он не сразу замечает светлое пятно в тени и, лишь приблизившись, понимает, что это человек - Тсучия Сатоши из клуба Ватару - ничком лежит на деревянном причале, а вокруг, разумеется, никого.

\--

\- Ты теперь тоже в кружке лузеров? - громко и раздельно проговаривает Акабане так, что все оборачиваются. - Легендарный убийца-Кияма.

Выпятив вперед челюсть, Ватару кидается вперед, его кулак зависает в сантиметре от лица бывшего друга.

\- Что ты несешь?!

\- Кoно Такаши. Ты ведь не забыл, верно?

Будто цементная площадка в мгновение ока стала стеклянной, а насмешливое замечание, обратившись камешком, угодило прямиком в критическую точку - Кияма различает воображаемый треск, чувствует, как с хрустом сминаются под ногами раскрошенные осколки. А тут еще Ватару со своей поддержкой.

\- Он в самом деле хочет помочь, - осторожно увещевает Рёске, сжимая фильтр незажженной сигареты уголком рта, и прячет руки за спину, словно опасаясь не сдержаться.

Кияма отмахивается от этого разговора, как от сотен подобных - с родителями, психологом, школьным куратором. Уверенно уйти от ответа - его излюбленная, отработанная до блеска тактика. Тема закрыта, обсуждать больше нечего, спасибо, что были с нами.

\- Этот парень, Сатоши. Мне его реально жаль.

Рёске отворачивается, не издав ни звука.

\--

\- Ты так и не разобрался кое с чем, - напоминает Ватару и яростно чешет обмотанную бинтами голову, - кое-чем важным. 

На кладбище, как водится, тихо и пустынно. Мать Такаши выглядит все так же юной и беззащитной. От ее улыбки сердце Киямы готово разорваться. Рухнув на колени, борясь с подступающими рыданиями, он просит прощения не за то, что выжил, но за то, что начал забывать, благодаря кому. За то, что осмелился это сделать.

\- Если тебя не подтолкнуть, ты еще сто лет просидишь, решая, стоит ли. А вдруг прохожим на улице это покажется неблаговоспитанным, оу-е! - рассуждает Рёске за поздним ужином, состоящим из залитой крутым кипятком лапши быстрого приготовления. - Ай, горячо! - Кияма отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

\--

\- Вместе лучше, чем одному, - восторженно лепечет Тсучия. Кияма не знает, куда деваться от смущения.

\- Это указание менеджера, - вставляет Ватару, - считай, что ты уже в клубе.

Рёске, разумеется, не в состоянии смолчать.

\- Будет круто! Твой опыт в драках, - вслух размышляет он, отводя глаза, - может оказаться полезен, - и расплывается в ухмылке.

\--

Кияма не из тех, кто подмечает детали до тех пор, пока те, в свою очередь, не настигнут и не ткнут носом. Поэтому необычное поведение Мизусавы он долгое время списывает на персональные причуды, собственную дурную славу и, как следствие, вполне объяснимую антипатию.

Все начинается с обсуждения предстоящей поездки, но Кияма слишком раздражен идиотской тренировочной формой, чтобы обращать внимание на окружающую его фауну.

\- Я пас, - громогласно объявляет Ватару, - не могу спать не на своей подушке.

\- А у меня свидание, - вторит ему Рёске, прикрывая глаза разрядившимся мобильным.

\- А я уже пообещал кое-что Хинако, - поддакивает Ниппори.

Юта по обыкновению впадает в микроистерику. Кияма закатывает глаза.

Вечером, уже сидя в ресторанчике матери Ватару, пока Рёске пинает его под столом и незаметно тыкает пальцем под ребра, он изо всех сил старается не подать виду и ненароком не разрушить сложившийся образ адекватного индивидуума-отшельника. Весьма условный, если говорить начистоту. Ему и дела нет до того, почему Мизусава отказывается - быть может, у него дома неприятности, мало ли, какие у кого проблемы.  
\--

\- Нужно было пива захватить, - ворчит Рёске, вползая в комнату, и прикрывает за собой окно. - А я говорил.

\- И завтра с утра потрястись пару часов в автобусе, а потом тренироваться до седьмого пота, ага, - поддерживает Кияма.

Рёске пытается испепелить его взглядом.

\- Тогда ложись и спи, зануда. А я буду смотреть мультики для взрослых.

\- Ты их знаешь наизусть, задрот. Вали домой и побрей ладони.

\- Отсоси!

\- Ладно, - покладисто соглашается Кияма и опускается на колени.

\- Эй, а поломаться для виду? Все-все, я молчу! - наигранно причитает Рёске и притворяется, что запечатал рот. Правда, ненадолго. И это нисколько не мешает ему живо избавиться от джинсов. Кияма повыше задирает его футболку, проводит языком по животу, чувствуя, как твердеют напрягшиеся мышцы пресса. Опирается локтями о разведенные колени, стараясь максимально расслабить горло, подавить рефлекс, и ожидаемо закашливается до слез. Во рту столько слюны, что она вот-вот потечет по подбородку.

\- Спокойно, - шепчет Рёске, сияя как именинник, - я пока не ухожу.

Понедельник - не самый удачный день для фестиваля искрометного юмора, но, как показывают годы знакомства, вид сосредоточенного Рёске не сулит ничего хорошего. Кияма облизывает ладонь, проводит ею вверх от основания члена, поглаживает головку большим пальцем, мысленно перебирая последовательность действий, словно боясь ошибиться. Он чувствует давление на плечи - слабое, но намек достаточно красноречив. Рёске прав, без побуждающего фактора он полжизни просидит, лелея сомнения.

Он опускает голову, открывает рот и медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, вбирает член Рёске, помогая себе рукой, а затем с усилием сглатывает. Поскольку ничего ужасного не происходит, он наращивает темп, скользит губами по уже влажному стволу, стараясь не думать о том, что завтра, скорее всего, будет похож на гибрид Хино и среднестатистического афроамериканца экваториальной полосы. Челюсть ноет, кожу на коленях саднит, а мышцы рук дрожат от напряжения. Рёске резко дергает его за волосы, а потом на себя, и несколько секунд они смотрят друг на друга в упор, тяжело дыша и почти соприкасаясь носами.

\- Трахни меня, - командует Рёске, прибавляет почти просяще: 

\- Пожалуйста? - и Кияма думает, что в этот момент он убийственно серьезен. Его собственный член дергается, зажатый слоями одежды, поэтому нет смысла о чем-либо спрашивать, если можно просто делать, что хочется, для начала отшвырнув в сторону пижонские белые туфли, которые дороги сердцу Рёске как память. Или как фетиш - кто знает.

Пробираться в кромешной темноте с ощутимым стояком мимо спальни родителей - удовольствие ниже среднего. Еще полвечности уходит на поиск чего-нибудь подходящего в обширной коллекции матери на полочке под зеркалом. Рёске жалуется, что ему неудобно, холодно и, наверное, больно. Да, именно. Кияма краснеет так, что кожа на лице вот-вот отслоится под воздействием теплового излучения внутренних резервов стыдливости.

\- Это что за?.. Увядающая кожа? Бр-р-р, ты так плохо обо мне думаешь? Ты обгорел? Красный как помидор! Давай-ка лучше тебя этим намажем, чтоб не завял! - великодушно предлагает Рёске. Кияма охотно ушел бы из дома в ночь и поступил в бродячий цирк дрессировщиком блох. Или погонщиком. - Ну давай уже, - подгоняет Рёске, - зря что ли возились? Эй, ты чего? Рюичиро... ну прости.

\- Можно я выключу свет? - спрашивает Кияма, будто это он в гостях.

\- Валяй.

Однако стоит ему в который раз очутиться в темноте, прохладные руки ложатся на поясницу, проворно вытряхивают из одежды, и Рёске решительно опрокидывает его на постель. Бесконечная прелюдия исчерпала лимит его терпения подчистую.

\- Где там эта штука? Давай ты, нихрена не вижу.

Кияма смеется, упираясь переносицей ему в подбородок, тянется к шее, прикусывает кожу, втягивает, трогая языком.

\- Я хочу, - раздается сердитое шипение, - вот сейчас.

В темноте движения не кажутся такими неуклюжими, но глаза быстро привыкают к проникающему сквозь створки жалюзи отсвету фонарей. У Киямы немного дрожат руки, но, в целом, он справляется до тех пор, пока Рёске не отталкивает его и не требует покончить с этой сраной мелодрамой немедленно. Его колени стальными тисками сжимают ребра, пальцы - как ледышки.

\- Расслабься, - просит Кияма, скорее из эгоистических соображений. Ему самому больно и почти страшно, и хорошо было бы прекратить, но, когда бедра Рёске в первый раз подаются навстречу, с трудом удается сдержать стон.

\- Круто? - природная любознательность продолжает генерироваться в автономном режиме. - Давай ты... а я потом, - член Рёске совсем мягкий, и все совершенно не так, как обещали в некоем третьесортном порно. - Что ты де... да бля! - возмущается Рёске, когда Кияма с тихим вздохом выходит из него и сползает к изножью кровати. - Вот и дрочи себе сам.

И все же, через десять минут, когда зеркало в ванной мутнеет от осевшего конденсата, Рёске позволяет Кияме забраться в душ и благосклонно принимает извинения. Его глаза закатываются под веки так, что остается виден один белок, струи воды царапают кожу. Осмелевший Кияма трогает его куда уверенней, ладони проходятся по чувствительной внутренней поверхности бедер, оглаживают ягодицы. - Так и знал, что тебе лишь бы полапать мою задницу, - притворно вздыхает Рёске и давится вдохом, когда скользкие от геля пальцы вновь проникают внутрь, растягивая осторожно, но уже знакомо, совсем не больно. Вторая рука Киямы сжимает его ногу под коленом, рот занят его членом, и когда тот все-таки поднимает глаза, когда его щеки западают, а язык будто проходится по нервам, накативший оргазм оказывается просто оглушительным.

Сам Кияма изливается ему в руку от двух-трех прикосновений, а после целует так долго и настойчиво, что Рёске даже не считает нужным взбунтоваться. Он засыпает, едва голова касается подушки, вымотанный до предела.

\--

В конце первого дня в лагере Кияма искренне просит прощения за свою нерасторопность. Ему отнюдь не в радость сложившаяся ситуация, особенно тот факт, что в данный момент все попеременно пялятся именно на них с Мизусавой, но навязываться и клясться в вечной дружбе было бы, по меньшей мере, нелепо, а вести задушевные беседы только Юта мастер.

Недовольный Рёске поджидает его в раздевалке. Лампы давно погашены, из коридора на пол проникает узкий треугольник света.

\- Наконец-то! Я чуть не заснул.

\- Так в чем проблема? - поддразнивает Кияма. - Или тоже не спится без любимой розовой подушечки с Тоторо?

\- Заткнись.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Нормально.

\- А...

\- Я же сказал, нормально. Подумаешь... Проверишь еще, может? - бубнит Рёске, спотыкаясь в потемках, дважды налетает на высокие лавки, а потом всей тяжестью обрушивается на Кияму, дышит в шею, забирается руками под одежду, расстегивает молнию ветровки. И, как всегда в такие моменты, Кияма может лишь констатировать факты, существующие без его непосредственного участия: сильное, горячее тело, прохладные пальцы, пробивающаяся на щеках щетина, жесткие от обесцвечивания волосы, звенящая тишина вокруг, в которой постепенно проступает отдаленное гудение люминесцентного светильника, страх быть пойманным, безошибочное желание данной конкретной близости. Как же он хочет, блядь. - Быстро, - глухо шепчет Рёске, запуская руку ему в трусы.

\- В кино было по-другому, - пытается сострить Кияма, стараясь устоять на ногах, несмотря на подкашивающиеся колени.

\- А тебе хочется, чтобы я трахнул тебя, как в кино? - низким от возбуждения голосом интересуется Рёске и трогает его столь отчаянно, словно пытается нащупать нечто такое, от чего Кияме уже ни за что не отвертеться. Этого вполне достаточно.

\--

\- Я слышал, к вам в команду затусовался настоящий гей. Кому тут у вас нравятся мальчики? Кто из вас Кияма? - глумится какой-то придурок из Вашизу, и Кияма каменеет от ужаса. Он не понимает, как это могло случиться, кто мог заметить их вчера. Рёске ошарашенно переводит взгляд с него на Ватару, с трудом сглатывает подступивший к горлу ком. В следующую секунду Ватару вырывается вперед, а Мизусава опускает голову с какой-то обреченной покорностью.

\- Не стой как столб, скажи что-нибудь! - тормошит его Рёске. А дальше все спутывается в сплошной клубок ярости и непонимания. Даже Юте изменяет его красноречие.

\- Поговори с ним, - дрожащим голосом умоляет Кияму Тсучия. Окна все еще в подсохших разводах мыльной пены, однако никто не торопится это исправлять. Мизусавы нигде не видно.

\- С ума сошел? Я что, по-твоему, пидорас? - разоряется Кияма. 

\- Я вовсе не это имею в виду. Но он же... он тоже человек и имеет право... он влюблен в тебя уже несколько лет.

\- Но я-то нормальный! А Мизусава сам себе внушил какой-то бред, даже думать противно! Я бы никогда... - шокированный взгляд устроившегося в углу Рёске выразительней любых слов. Кияма осекается и умолкает, устыдившись неожиданной вспышки гнева. На обратном пути Рёске старательно обходит его, избегая смотреть в глаза. Прихватив гирлянду ведер с водой, Ватару уводит его и Ниппори в другое крыло. Их не видно до самого вечера.

У Киямы горят щеки. Хорошо еще, что не мигающая надпись "лицемер" на лбу.

\- Мне жаль, но я возвращаюсь домой, - заявляет Рёске сразу после ужина. - Из-за него нас всех будут считать гомиками, - добавляет он после паузы, видимо, взяв себя в руки. Он стоит у самой двери и со своего места Кияма не видит его лица. - Я не собираюсь это терпеть. 

Дальше можно не слушать. Он проклинает ритмическую гимнастику как явление, Мизусаву - как личность, но больше всего - свой длинный язык.

\--

Кияма в старой линялой майке, серый от придорожной пыли, едва волочит ноги после марафонской пробежки. В линиях на ладонях собрались крошечные лужицы грязи, лёгкие словно нафаршированы пухом, воздух со свистом пробивается сквозь учиненные никотиновым дымом деформации. Рёске поджидает его у развилки, будто не осмеливаясь приблизиться к дому. Быть может, решился, наконец, разделаться с ним надежным способом, не раз испытанным с Ватару. Может быть, простил. Напоровшись на подчеркнутую вежливость, Кияма понимает, что напрасно размечтался. И поделом. По привычке потянувшись в карман за сигаретами, Рёске одергивает руку.

\- Вспомнил, что должен тебе кое-что, - с напускным безразличием поясняет он.

\- Послушай, это не то, что...

\- А чем еще это может быть? - обманчиво-спокойно спрашивает Рёске, глядя на фонарный столб, словно это с ним ведет непринужденную светскую беседу во время вечернего променада.

\- Что я должен был сказать? Что я рад и всю жизнь мечтал? - начинает закипать Кияма. - Что у нас с тобой вчера был недосекс, а я сплю и вижу, как бы повторить? - До него и правда не доходит. То, что происходит – происходило – между ними, должно было навсегда остаться секретом. Не было никаких совместных далеко идущих планов и прочей взрослой ерунды. И потом, Рёске без ума от девчонок - посмотреть только, как они кокетничают и прихорашиваются в его присутствии, как расцветает он сам от подобного внимания. А тяга к экспериментам легко объяснима возрастными особенностями. Безусловно, они оба понимали, что это не всерьез, что рано или поздно все закончится, но какой смысл было думать о том, что случится когда-нибудь после, пока все здорово и нет причин для беспокойства?

\- Иногда лучше жевать, чем говорить. Особенно в твоем случае.

\- Все не так.

\- Все так, - перебивает Рёске и почти насильно впихивает в его ладонь зажигалку - рисунок совсем стерся, его никак не разобрать. - Доброй ночи, Кияма, - и Кияма все ждет, что вот сейчас прозвучит "-сан", и тогда он точно не выдержит и кинется на заносчивого придурка с кулаками. Рёске обходит его по какой-то мудреной траектории и удаляется, так и не обернувшись.

\--

Людей, подобных Рёске, опасно знать с самого детства. Их следует встречать, когда все испытано на собственной шкуре и есть, что терять; единожды и безо всяких "еще увидимся", чтобы после ненавидеть себя за педантичность и настоянную на социальных ценностях кайрофобию. От учтивой отстраненности во рту закисает оскомина. Будто он через силу является на раут обменяться любезностями. Всякое большое предательство начинается с маленькой лжи - Кияме кажется, что она давно разрослась до внушительного вранья, пустила корни, а теперь медленно, но неотступно отравляет его кровеносную систему изнутри.

Терзаемый жгучим стыдом, он просит Мизусаву потренироваться с ним после занятий и тысячу раз мысленно умоляет о прощении за каждое необдуманное слово, выплюнутое тогда в лагере, за свое двуличие и трусость. Мизусава катастрофически невозмутим, он не пытается заговорить на отвлеченные темы, не задает лишних вопросов, избегает вторжений в личное пространство и случайных прикосновений - кажется невероятным, что он способен на те, чувства, о которых так спокойно и уверенно говорил при всех. Хотя с какой стати ему врать?

Тренировки проходят по накатанной схеме, после чего Рёске собирается с поспешностью, достойной Книги рекордов, и первым покидает раздевалку. Однажды Кияма все-таки переступает через уязвленную гордость, подходит ближе, выжидая подходящего момента, и когда рука Рёске ложится на ручку двери, негромко окликает его по имени.

\- Ты всегда торопишься в последнее время, - продолжает он и делает шаг вперед, - Рёске настороженно наблюдает за ним, чуть прищурившись. - Побудь сегодня с нами? - говорит Кияма, впервые за долгое время выдержав его взгляд. Сердце трепыхается у самого горла.

\- У меня свидание, - спокойно реагирует Рёске, крепче сжимая ручку. Еще немного и раздастся пластиковый хруст. - Извини, - он проходит мимо. Остальные понимающе переглядываются, а потом Кияма думает о том, что никто никогда не видел девушек Рёске, кроме как на загруженных в телефон фотографиях.

\--

От скуки он берется за учебу. Этой осенью все ветра по необъяснимой с точки зрения метеорологии причине дуют в его окно, и, поскольку непохоже, чтобы Рёске планировал сменить гнев на милость в ближайшие лет сорок-пятьдесят, можно с чистой совестью опустить заедающую раму, провернуть шпингалет, выбросить из головы настырную тоску и снова опробовать функцию reset.

Он не боится, что Рёске проболтается или умышленно расскажет о нюансах их неформального общения — гораздо страшнее перспектива перешагнуть через зияющую пропасть непонимания, даже не попытавшись объясниться. Поначалу это почти невыносимо, но недели идут за неделями, складываясь в месяцы, постепенно ускоряясь, и с каждым новым днем обида выцветает слой за слоем, становясь глуше — вроде затихающего вдали эха еще одного разочарования.

Кияме почти удается убедить себя, что все в порядке, ведь полноценное существование возможно и с куда более серьезными патологиями. А потом рождественские каникулы подходят к концу и в понедельник он, по обыкновению, занимает свое место в ряду у стены и погружается в чтение. Громкий смех привлекает внимание всех присутствующих. Рёске вваливается в класс, волоча на себе хохочущего Ниппори, по инерции продолжая выкрикивать им одним понятные шутки. Встретившись взглядом с Киямой, он перестает улыбаться. Кияма кивает в знак приветствия, Рёске отворачивается к Ватару, а затем и вовсе утыкается в свою черную «раскладушку».

\- Она согласилась на кино! - громким шепотом оповещает он приятелей, пока Кашиваги выводит на доске столбик дат. - Говорит, родители вернутся поздно.

Ниппори присвистывает, Ватару с тоской глядит на Мари-чан. Укол ревности оказывается неожиданно болезненным — в точности по прогнозу: до самого выпуска сплошная облачность, без осадков.

\--

Незадолго до отъезда он встречает бледного, замученного экзаменами и недавно перенесенной ангиной Мизусаву. При виде Киямы его строгое, изрядно осунувшееся лицо расплывается в приветливой улыбке. Очки Мизусавы то и дело сползают на кончик носа, набитая книгами сумка оттягивает плечо, а пальцы испачканы синей пастой. Они жмут руки, болтают о поступлении и клубе, и Кияму до глубины души удивляет, что для этого ему не приходится прикладывать усилий. От прежней неловкости не осталось и следа. Ему хочется узнать, как дела у остальных, он торопится расспросить, перескакивает с одной темы на другую, понимая, что уже опаздывает.

\- ...Ватару помогает матери, вот только про Рёске я ничего не слышал, - сокрушенно признается Мизусава, в который раз сверяясь с часами на запястье, а потом поднимает голову, смотрит открыто и немного с вызовом, и Кияме не по себе от его проницательного взгляда.

\- Я тоже не знаю, - Кияма пожимает плечами и торопится затянуться едва не до самого фильтра, чтобы выиграть время, обдумать ответ. - С этими экзаменами... сам знаешь. Я чуть не забил на все несколько раз.

\- Но ведь ты этого все-таки не сделал, - замечает Мизусава, склоняя голову набок. Налетевший порыв ветра швыряет пыль в глаза, отчего приходится зажмуриться. - ...на полпути.

\- Прости, что? - переспрашивает Кияма, часто моргая от выступивших слез.

\- Я сказал, что самое главное - идти до конца.

\- Мне пора, - говорит Кияма. И еще:  
\- Спасибо, - теперь он точно знает, что должен сделать. Пусть даже чисто теоретически.

Мизусава улыбается и машет ему вслед.

\--

Мать Рёске недоуменно оглядывает его с головы до ног.

\- Что-нибудь случилось? - спрашивает она, пытливо заглядывая в лицо.

Кияма теряется в жесточайшем приступе дежавю.

\- Рёске в Каноя. В университете, но ты наверняка в курсе? - Кияма качает головой. - Вы повздорили? - ему неловко от ее любопытства, от собственных невнятных ответов. - У тебя есть его новый номер?

\--

\- Привет, - небрежно роняет Кияма, уверенно сжимая норовящий выскользнуть из потной ладони телефон. Солнце греет спину, лицо овевает поток прохладного воздуха из жерла кондиционера. Пальцы свободной руки ищут, за что бы уцепиться, но, как назло, вокруг лишь шершавая гладкость стен пустой прихожей и прохлада зеркального стекла, из которого на него во все глаза таращится лохматый тип с устрашающими бровями, разбитым носом и шикарным фонарем под глазом. Сухие обветренные губы слипаются, кожа лопается, натянувшись до предела, и сквозь невидимые трещинки проступают яркие кровавые точки. - Как ты?

Рёске смеется, и от этого знакомого звука распустившиеся огненные жгуты в животе вновь стягиваются в стальные тросы. Кияма представляет, как тот сидит, развалившись в кресле, болтает согнутой ногой, сбивает в пепельницу истлевшую сигарету, трогает неестественно-светлые волосы. Он думает о том, что разговор можно продолжать бесконечно, что рано или поздно одному из них придется нажать на сброс. Что, так или иначе, кто-то должен произнести это вслух.

\- Я не думал, что так выйдет, - наконец выдавливает он, когда очередная пауза затягивается. - Вернее, думал, но кто же знал... нет, это было бы логично предположить... хотя, конечно, я не хотел, - все не то, и оба прекрасно знают об этом. Рёске молчит, предоставляя возможность выговориться, но от количества несказанных слов и гудящего роя неупокоенных мыслей язык словно прирастает к нёбу. - Прости? - решается Кияма. - Хуйня какая-то. Чувствую себя идиотом. Я и есть идиот.

\- Я знаю, - просто говорит Рёске. Воцаряется тишина, и только из динамика доносится тоненький треск статического шума.


End file.
